Computer users conduct a large number of tasks aided by applications which can be launched from their local computers. Such applications are typically installed locally and/or at a remote computer accessible via a communications network such as the Internet. As the number of applications increases, it is more difficult to locate a suitable application.
With enterprise portals in which a limited number of applications are available to users, available applications may be identified through a series of hierarchical and logical menus. Such an arrangement is often cumbersome to utilize and provides little, if any, information regarding each application other than its name. Moreover, significant administrative effort may be required to generate and maintain hierarchical and logical menus identifying available applications.